comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cal-141 (Earth-5875)
Chief Petty Officer Cal-141 was a SPARTAN-II of the UNSC Special Forces. On April 9th, 2745, she was tasked with the assassination a high-ranking Covenant san'shyuum alongside an ODST squad. Biography Conscription Cal-141 was born on April 2nd, 2511. When she was only six years old, in 2517, she was kidnapped by the Office of Naval Intelligence as a conscripted participant in the SPARTAN-II Program, headed by Dr. Catherine Halsey and Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, on Reach. Like all others, she was trained by Mendez and the synthetic Déjà. She was one of the one hundred and two candidates to survive the program's deadly augmentation procedures, and rose up to become a SPARTAN-II. Raid on Heian .]] On April 9th, 2545, Cal was sent on an assassination mission on the Covenant colony Heian. Alongside a team of ODSTs led by Master Sergeant Kalob Cortez and consisting of sniper Spencer O'Brien, Corporal Taylor "Dutch" Miles, and Mark Checkman, they were supposed to assassinate the high-ranking san'shyuum known as the Minister of Agriculture in order to severely damage the Covenant food supply on that sector. However, upon landing on the planet, only four of them survived as Checkman was killed in the atmosphere insertion. When they landed, Cal saved O'Brien's life after his SOEIV almost drowned. Despite her help, O'Brien expressed disgust over being "carried away" by a SPARTAN. Chieftain "Maw".]] After arriving on a Covenant factory guarded by unggoy and kig-yar soldiers, the four separated to eliminate their targets. Cal killed an unggoy by stabbing his neck with a combat knife, and proceeded to kill a kig-yar Major by breaking his neck. However, when O'Brien prepared to kill an unggoy, he was ambushed by a jiralhanae Chieftain, who nearly killed him, but was unable to thanks to the help of Cal who held his Type-2 gravity hammer on her hand. The human and Brute violently fought one another in a lake, with Cal getting the upper hand and punching the belly and right eye of the Chieftain, tearing it off. In a last attack, she kicked him to a nearby waterfall, seemingly killing the Brute. Saving Blake for a second time, Cal was once again received with hostility. Death After the group arrived in a strategic sniping position, Cal prepared to kill the Prophet, who was going to land on a distant Covenant base. However, from behind them, the jiralhanae Chietain appeared, alive, and attempted killing O'Brien, who was the closest to him. This time, Cal spotted the Brute and pushed Blake away, but was mortally wounded with his hammer on her skull as a result. Dutch, Cortez and O'Brien jumped on the Chieftain, successfully subduing him, with Dutch killing him with his M7S submachine gun. The trio then removed Cal's helmet to help her, and were stunned to discover she was female. Realizing she had her a broken arm and blurry vision, she saw she was unable to complete the mission and ordered O'Brien to do it, which he was able to do. After they completed their mission, the trio tried healing Cal's wounds with biofam and then lift her, but they realized both were impossible. As she died, Cal asked Cortez to deliver pictures she took from the mysterious structures on Heian to Dr. Halsey. Cortez attempting to amend the situation and state that Cal would deliver it herself, but she assured him that would be impossible, and, as she held Cortez' hands, she died in the front of the ODSTs. Legacy Her death left a deep impact on the ODSTs. Historically, ODSTs are known to hold a senseless rivalry and envyness to SPARTANs, who considered them freaks and souless killing machines. However, Cal's leadership and care about the team, specially O'Brien, changed the way they saw SPARTANs. This manifested later on, when the ODSTs, aboard the [[UNSC Kronstadt (Earth-5875)|UNSC Kronstadt]], publicly disowned the UNSC Marine, Georgi Berger, after he made crude and malicious comments about Cal. Like all SPARTAN-IIs, she was publicly classified as missing in action, rather than killed in action, in order to preverse the idea and propaganda that SPARTANs were invincible. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Females of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:SPARTAN-IIs of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Navy enlisted personnel (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC Kronstadt crew members (Earth-5875) Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Armor Users Category:Weapons Experts Category:Geniuses Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Super Leaping Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Created by Draft227 Category:SPARTANs of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC personnel (Earth-5875)